The Secret Love: A CryMinx Fanfic
by Izlawake
Summary: A sequel to my CryMinx Valentine's fanfic. Cry takes Minx out to have fun on Saint Patrick's Day, but soon finds himself in trouble afterwards when Minx becomes pregnant. Uh-oh. Contains alcohol use and language. (Requested by 2 readers.)


**The Secret Love: A CryMinx Fanfic**

**Requested by Kioshi_Warrior and Tsunami885. Dedicated to both of them and my friend, TheKawaiiCheesecake. Hope you guys love this.**

Cry sat at his computer having just finished recording for another video. He stretched out his limbs, making cracking sounds, something he took pleasure in. He went into his small kitchen and fixed up some coffee and turned on his music player and started up some soft moving music. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day to everyone," he said to himself, raising his mug and taking a sip. He reached over to a basket full of chocolate gold coins that Felix sent him as a gift and flipped a coin in the air, catching it shamrock side up.

Cry never really enjoyed this holiday, seeing it as an excuse for every person to get drunk, party late into the night, and wear gaudy green clothes like idiots. He intended to spend the entire day relaxing at home, but Fate has a way with interfering. The phone rang. It was Minx, who sounded a bit upset.

"Hey Cry," she moaned.

"Hi Minx. Something up?"

Minx gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny. Listen, Krism had to go see her family for an emergency and I'm stuck home alone with no one to party with. Wanna come over and have a few drinks with me?"

As much as he did not want to, Cry saw this as an opportunity to spend some time with Minx, especially one month after he confessed his love for her on Valentine's Day. "Sure. Be right over."

Some time later, Cry found himself sitting across from Minx sharing a bottle of wine. Cry was only on his first glass, Minx on her third. "Minx, you think you're overdoing this whole thing?" Cry asked her. Minx downed her glass and refilled it.

"Well I think you're being stupid about this!" she barked, holding in a burp. "I was looking forward to Krism and I having a wonderful time today, and she had to leave for a family emergency. Complete crap!"

Cry emptied his glass. "Have you been drinking before I came over?"

Minx spun a couple fingers in the air. "I've had a few or several, I dunno. I'm bloody depressed, okay?!" She flopped her head on the table with a loud BANG and remained there. Cry poured himself another glass and downed it, then got up.

Cry gave Minx a quick hug and she lifted her head up. "How about I take you out to have fun?" he asked.

Minx gave him a small smile. "Are you sure? I thought you didn't like Saint Patrick's Day." She took a sip from her glass.

"I'll make an exception today for the girl I like." Minx giggled a little, then a hiccup.

"Just give me a minute to change into some green clothes. Trust me, there are idiots who will attack you if you're not wearing green out today." Cry felt a little relieved he came wearing a green jacket. Minx went into her room, and few minutes later came out wearing a green shirt, a fingerless, green left glove, and had dyed her purple bangs a forest green. They got in his car and drove into the city.

Some time later, Cry and Minx were guzzling down pints of beer among others in a bar, hooting like wild animals. Cry was watching his intake since he was driving, and since this was Minx's day to enjoy herself as well. "Cry, I'm having a wonderful time!" she shouted, her cheeks flushed red from the booze. "Thank you so much!" She reached up and kissed his cheek, making him blush this time. After a while, the bartender gathered everyone together for a big group photo to hang on the wall among others. Minx slapped her arm on Cry's shoulder, and he reluctantly wrapped his around her waist and smiled for the camera.

"Cry, this has been the best Saint Patrick's Day in my entire life," said Minx, swirling a pint of booze in her hand, which spilled on the counter a bit.

"Minx, I think you're at your limit," Cry remarked. He was starting to feel a little tipsy as well, but not enough to avoid driving fortunately. "I'm glad you had a ton of fun, but maybe we should head back to your house before things take a different turn."

Sure enough, things DID take a different turn as a drunk college kid stumbled over to the two and sat beside Minx. "Hey girl, how about dumping this stiff and come with me for the day," he stuttered. Minx rolled her eyes and scoffed at the guy, but that did not faze him. Cry, however, would not take that sitting down.

"Leave her alone and go piss in a cup, you drunk," Cry hissed. Minx grinned and sat back to enjoy the show.

"Ouch man," the guy said. "How about you go have a unicorn shove its horn up your ass!" Thinking that was a good comeback, the guy grabbed Minx's arm and tried pulling her away, but she resisted.

"Let me go!" she shouted and slapped him. "Go fuck a horse and pour shit down your throat, you bloody bastard!"

Cry moved forward and smashed his fist into the guy's face, sending him to the floor. "I'll say it again, leave my girlfriend alone!" He held Minx close to his body for protection. "C'mon Minx, let's get out of here."

Before Cry could start the car up, Minx reached over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for your help back there, Cry." With just a smile, he started the car and drove back to her house.

Back at the house, Cry supported Minx and helped her onto the couch. "You can be a handful at times, Minx," he said aloud. "I'm gonna head back home now." Just as he turned his back, Minx latched herself to his back like a spider. "Minx, let go of me!" She kissed his lips and he threw her off.

Minx looked at him with a wild look in her eyes, something that made Cry very nervous. "Cry, you were such a sweetie to me today," she cooed and crept towards him on all fours. "And I know you love me, so how about I reward you?" A drop of saliva dripped from her mouth.

"Minx, you're drunk!" cried Cry. "And you're married to Krism, we can't do this!"

She ignored him and kissed him again, but Cry pushed her away. "Oh come on, Cry. Don't tell me you don't want me; that's not what you said on Valentine's Day. You said you love me, now here's your chance." She kissed him again, and he lost control. He kissed her back, and he could feel his insides burning with passion. Minx pressed her chest to him and slung her arms around him. She pushed him onto the couch and got on top of him, pulling her blouse off.

-Nearly two months later-

Cry was recording for a "Cry Reads" when his cell phone rang. It was Minx. "Hi Minx," he said. "What's up?"

"Um, Cry?" she whimpered. "I, uh, I have something to tell you."

Cry quickly hit the pause button on the recording system. "What is it?" He could hear Minx swallow.

"Please remain calm about this, okay?"

"Minx, just tell me, what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Cry, I'm pregnant." The color drained from his face as he fought from fainting. "It had to be from Saint Patrick's Day, it's the only time when I was with any guy..." Cry did not seem to hear her anymore and he fell out of his chair in shock.

-Two months later-

In the months that followed, Minx and Cry kept their secret hidden from Krism until the time was right, when Minx begins to show it. The two of them confessed to Krism one day, a few months into the pregnancy.

"Krism, this is my fault," Cry started. "I took Minx out on Saint Patrick's Day so she could have a fun time, and we got pretty drunk and..."

"Shut up, Cry," interrupted Minx. "Honey, this is all my fault. I convinced Cry to take me out, and it's my fault for tempting him to do it. It's not his fault, at least not entirely."

Krism was silent the entire time the two were talking. When they finished, she screamed and attacked Cry, knocking him down and trying to strangle him while Minx tried pulling her off. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "How dare you knock up my wife! I will fucking kill you and then I'm gonna eat your remains!"

"Krism, stop this!" Minx managed to pull her off thus allowing Cry to escape to his car. He never returned to that house, at least when Krism was there.

-Six months later-

Cry rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard that Minx went into labor. He pressured the orderly to lead him to her quicker and he burst into the room to see Krism in a chair and Minx in bed holding her newborn child. Krism got up to bar Cry from her wife. "Let me see her," Cry said coldly.

"Like Hell you will," hissed Krism.

"Krism, let him through," said Minx. "He deserves to see his daughter at the very least." Krism opened her mouth to protest, but instead sighed and left them to privacy. Cry approached the bed and took a look at his daughter.

"Oh God, I'm a father," He could not hold back his tears. "I promise to do everything I can to support you guys, Minx."

"That's good because Krism and I have sole custody of little Raven here. She convinced me to do it, but agreed to let you pay child support." She felt a little sad that Cry will not be able to see his daughter much in her life however.

"Raven, huh?" He looked at the baby who laid asleep in her mother's arms. "I love it; it sounds beautiful."

"Cry, thank you. Despite how this happened, I have never felt happier in my life. I will raise her to be a wonderful person like her father." Krism came back in to see them look so happy.

She smiled. "So you glad to be a father, Cry?"

"I am. You glad to be a mother?"

"Of course. I'm still not happy you did this behind my back though and kept it from me."

Cry headed for the door. "It doesn't matter now. I'll leave you two alone, seeya Minx." With that, Cry exited the room, feeling proud to be a father. Despite it all, things were looking good, and his love for Minx stood strong.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you readers next time.**


End file.
